Always Do What You Are Afraid To Do
by I'veGoneMad
Summary: Our favorite ferry girl has to leave...forever...and it's okay with her. For some strange reason, this bothers a certain dragon wielder. Drabble Series. H/B Hope you enjoy. Please R and R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone. Please Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**Drabble 1: Wreck Of The Day**

"I'm leaving…forever." There was a complete sensation of stillness and silence after this statement. How did the saying go with humans? So silent you could hear a pin drop? Hn. Ludicrous.

The green, herbal tea that the old hag was pouring seemed to pause in a dramatic effect similar to the pointless movies that the fox views in his spare time. The detective crinkled his brow in question; confused at what the blue haired ferry girl had just stated. I could feel his spirit energy drop, but only for a moment.

In the corner of my eye, his mate clenched her fists in her lap desperately trying to hide her agony at the news. I then began to smell the salty stench of tears starting to appear in the crevice of her muddy, brown eyes. I shook my head in disgust at the display.

Kurama looked at her as if calculating what she was going to spew out of that big mouth of hers. His posture that was once relaxed, was now stiff and he leaned forward a ways almost needing to hear the part of what the woman was going to say next. His fingers were interlocked with each other; however, I could see a slight tightening of his digits following the declaration. The fox was getting lazy on not keeping his emotions hidden and in check.

The oaf merely had his mouth agape in shock which gave me the urge to want to roll my eyes at the scene. He couldn't look at the woman, his eyes casted downwards trying to think of what would be the right logical thing to say at a time like this. He was truly useless.

Thankfully my sister was in the other room. Completely unaware of what was being said.

Me…I gave absolutely no indication that I even heard what the blasted blue haired girl said. I was cleaning my sword with a worn brown cloth scrubbing the hilt all the way down to the end of the blade.

Unfortunately, the detective finally broke the silence. "What the hell are you talking about Botan", his dark eyes boring into hers, almost daring her to repeat her words.

She didn't think anyone had really heard, but in reality, no one knew what to say. All their thoughts weren't reading correctly with my Jagan. Her eyes were locked with the detective's eyes. She licked her lips and actually gave a small smile if you could even call it that. "I mean exactly like what I said Yusuke."

She placed her hands in her lap and tangled with her navy blue dress that she wore to this supposed called party at the hag's house. A few more peaceful moments went by before she continued, "Lord Koenma and his father are relieving me from my duties as a ferry girl as well as this team's assistant. I don't have much time left." She bit her lip trying to ease the tension in her nerves.

She paused again and closed her eyes. The woman turned her head slightly and opened her eyes once more looking out the window. It was sunny. Her eyes went from sapphire to a dull gray. "I'm leaving…and I'm not coming back."

And that was the end of it…

**Thank You to those who have stopped and took the time to read. Please Read and Review. All reviews welcome. Next Drabble will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Author's Note: Thank you to all that have reviewed. I greatly appreciate it. Your responses to the drabbles keeps me going and anything you have to say I take to heart. I will listen to all constructive criticism. Thank you for your patience. The drabbles are going to take some time to really get started cause I'm hoping to go far with these and I don't want to ruin it by spoiling everything so quickly.**

**Special Thanks to: Chimaira009, Kaleia, ReaperDemon, strawberry9506, oblivion. THANK YOU for the reviews. They encourage me to write more of the drabbles.**

**Now enjoy the next installment. It is slightly longer.**

Drabble 2: Killing Me Softly

The detective and the stupid human stood up abruptly. Both auras rising to some extent. Yusuke's fists clenched so tightly his knuckles were turning red, though the aura surrounding his fist was blue. It was waiting to be unleashed. Confusion was still in his scent, but rage dominated the petty emotion.

"What do you mean your leaving? What the hell does that mean"? He stood over the girl and brought her to her feet by her collar of the dress. The girls eyes swiftly faltering to the floor, not daring to look at the eyes now filled with seethe.

"Yusuke, please compose yourself. Botan, what do you mean you're leaving"? Ah Kurama. Always trying to ease the situation, however I was aware this was just the beginning. The girl was hiding something more. I could taste her feelings on my tongue and I hated it. The fox could feel it too. His green orbs hardening, demanding to know the news of the girl.

The woman offered another additional grin. Her orbs now trailing to his slowly from the floor to his eyes.

"It's okay Yusuke." She held her hands in front of herself in defense. "I'm okay with it really. I've done all I can as a ferry girl and am no longer needed. My debt has been repaid. So now I have to go." Her voice quirked with a natural happiness to try to be convincing, but it didn't escape me.

"Botan , you said your not coming back. Is it that you can't or won't"? The fox treaded cautiously. He was trying to get a word out of her. Trying to desperately, how unlike him, to understand the situation. Almost nothing surprised him except now he was itching to know more.

Botan turned to the fox. Her eyes colored back to the sapphires they were. "It's more like I can't and that I have to. My soul will vanish." She then looked down at the old scratched up floor boards of the home.

I continued to clean my sword still not once looking at her. I could see all of their reactions reflected within the steel.

She took a deep breath. Agonized it seemed. "Your lives will be like I have never existed, not real. You guys will no longer have any memories of me and a new ferry girl has already been assigned to you. She will take the place of me as well as carry on my duties for Lord Koenma and the team.

At this I wavered from the blade. I could see myself within the reflected image as my eyes narrowed faintly. Thinking on what she just said_. It will be like I have never existed. You guys will no longer have any memories of me._ I continued to clean, nick-pick at the steel, continuing on as if I didn't stop.

The detective's mate ran toward the woman and wrapped her arms tightly around her. She was crying into the top of the woman's dress. The loudmouth provided a grin and tried to console her.

There was a powerful crack and just as quick as it happened there was a hole in the floor boards. The detective's hand lifted with his aura surrounding it. Splinters were embedded in his flesh, yet the detective didn't even acknowledge it. Far too concerned with what was happening now.

"Watch it dimwit. Destroy more of my house and I'll make sure to train you so hard you won't be able to move for the rest of your life", Genkai scolded at him.

"Shut up Grandma." He turned toward the bearer of bad news once again. His eyes darker than they once were. He grabbed her by the wrist. "Why is baby breath doing this"?

"Yea Urameshi is right Botan. Aren't you like Koenma's favorite or something." I held the urge to roll my eyes at the buffoon. Clearly not understanding the entirety of the situation.

"Well it's the law for ferry girls. Once our debt is repaid we disappear. Though I suppose I'm a different case." Botan looked up as if thinking about the laws.

"How so," questioned the fox.

"Well, usually ferry girls only contact and talk with the dead. I was actually known to you guys. You are not supposed to really know we exist. The Lords thought it would be easier if I guided and aided the team since they saw so much potential. So they allowed it for at least until the debt was paid. Then they would strip you of your memories so it would be no harm done."

"No harm done", the detective was in shock. His eyebrows furrowed. His lips was set in a firm line.

"Botan did you know this", the brown haired girl questioned? Her voice raspy and crackled with each word. It weighed heavily on my nerves.

"N-no" she stammered for this first time. "I only just found out myself and didn't know how to tell you guys." She looked down once more staring at the wall. "Lord Koenma didn't want me to say anything at all since your memories would be erased." She glared as if remembering the conversation with the brat and continued speaking. "That didn't seem fair to me or to you guys at all. I will most likely be punished severely for this, but it's fine you guys. Those are the rules."

She smiled. "I will surely miss all of you." Her voice now barely above a whisper. "Even the bad times."

Botan gave a full on smile. How is it feeling everyone's negative energy that she could still stand to beam. But then again the foolish girl was always smiling. Bearing the weight of knowing that everyone around you is going to forget. Then watch as someone else takes your place.

"Thank you, all of you, for being with me." She glanced at everyone of us and if I'm not mistaken, which I never am, her smile seemed to last a fraction of a second longer on me. A hidden smile just for me. I inwardly shook my head at that thought and continued inspecting my blade, slowly moving to clean the sheath.

Then there was that annoying ring. The girl took the mirror compact out of her pocket as her eyes receded to that dull gray color.

The baby appeared on the screen. "Botan I need you back here right now." The woman merely nodded and flipped the compact closed with a click. She materialized her oar, but was stopped when Yusuke put his hand on the handle of the oar preventing her from flying off. He got out of his pitiable stupor.

"How long" he whispered.

"What"? She knew what he was going to ask.

"Damn it Botan", he yelled at the top of his voice though the girl didn't even flinch still hovering on her death trap. "How long do we have left? And don't try to get out of answering. Answer me"! Everyone stood still awaiting for the response. Surprisingly, I found myself stop breathing as well. Curious as to when she was going to be gone from our lives altogether. One word entered my mind...quiet.

She gently took his hand and slowly gently pried the limb of her oar. Her lids fell over her eyes trying to get her words together. Striving to get her voice under control. She tightened her grip over his hand. Wishing that she didn't have to let go. She reluctantly murmured the reply. She then disappeared to answer the beck and call of her Lord. I was certain no one heard, but I did. Although, no sound came out, I knew what she had said. Kurama turned to me questioning if I understood. I did. We could read lips.

_"The new ferry girl will arrive tomorrow night and your memories of me will be gone."_

**There you have it. Don't worry. The next drabble will be up soon and things can only get more interesting now. The more reviews I see I will consider on putting the third and fourth drabble up at the same time. Please R and R. Thank You.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Hey everyone: Please Enjoy the Drabble.**

**Drabble Three: Worth Fighting For**

The sun was high at noon day. I was roughly straining myself harder every day. Trying my best to become stronger. There were still open spots in my sword techniques. Just tiny openings. However, openings where an enemy could slither their way in to attack. I needed to become faster, quicker, to defeat anyone who dare to challenge my strength. I spat blood and watched it stain the dirt beneath my boots. The dragon was restless. It needed to breath soon, yet not here. I was breathing heavily and constantly checking my heart rate. Trying to control myself. I stilled my energy and contained it. Preparing to lock the aura away until I called it again.

I trained for another two hours of strictly martial arts. After all, one cannot always rely on a weapon to protect them. I then deemed it necessary to stop at the hag's place and check on Yukina so I ran to cool down in that direction. I stopped sensing I was close. Yukina was near. Waiting to treat my wounds.

I saw her there innocently awaiting for me. She was sitting on an old stone bench looking at the stone path, though her thoughts were elsewhere. She still didn't know I was her brother. I knew she had a hint, nevertheless whether for my sake or hers she didn't speak up about it. I allowed for her ideas if it made her happy.

I started toward her but stopped. I sniffed the air. She had been crying. I see now. I scanned toward the ground. She tried to pick up all the stones before I arrived, yet she had missed one. I picked it up and twirled the stone in my palm It glowed innocently in the sunlight. I handed the gem to her and she turned away ashamed. She wanted to be strong and I could only respect her for that. She started to heal my injuries, but I brushed out of her reach. They weren't that extensive.

"Why have you been crying"? I narrowed my eyes slightly when she didn't answer. I knew it. She had heard yesterday's conversation. I was hoping to spare her from this pain. I was aware how she looked up to the loud mouth, almost like her sister, I sneered as an afterthought.

"How much did you hear", I asked her stuffing my blooded bandaged hands in my cloak.

"All of it," she answered without a moments hesitation. She breathed deeply. I carefully felt her energy wrap around herself. I let out a breath and I could see the light puffy cloud begin to form and span across the air.. A slight coldness to me, thanks to my natural heat, but the area around her was becoming frozen. The ground beneath her slippers was now covered in a thin sheet of ice. She was troubled.

"Mr. Hiei. How could he do this to us? Botan is ours." She clenched her fists then hid them in her kimono. My eyes widened at her declaration. "She has been nothing, but kind to us. And is always positive when everyone else is down. I don't wish to forget such a pleasant person. A person who has cried, laughed, and been with us since the beginning."

I tried to think of something. Anything to console my sister. Anything to try and bring down her nerves. I sniffed the air and could scent the dingy smell of her tears starting to form the precious jewels. I hated this smell just as much, if not more, than regular tears. Her tears gave off an odor that made my blood boil. It smelled of sulfur, salt, and her very essence of agony covered them.

But no matter what I would say. We would forget the ferry later on tonight. For some odd reason, this thought didn't settle with me as well. I shook off the thought. All this depression is starting to wear me out. It made me think to almost stick my sword through my gut and relish in the pain. This was none of my concern and will remain that way.. It left a bad taste in my mouth and unfortunately I didn't know how to get rid of the taste.

I finally spoke to my sister. "You shouldn't waste your time worrying over this. By the end of the night, you will have forgotten why you're so upset and go on like nothing has happened."

There was a long disconcert pause. I twitched somewhat. Thinking perhaps I shouldn't have been so harsh, but it was the truth that I spoke. Yukina needs to open her eyes and look at the truth in the face. I don't want her to wait for some pitiful happy fairytale that is not coming to take the grief away.

"Thank you, Mr. Hiei." She finally looked at me. Our eyes both having that similar ruby blood red color, but clashing against each other. One filled with gratitude and the other indifference.

"For listening." She continued seeing the question in my eyes. "Perhaps this is what is best. But I'm not going to give up so easily."

I quirked an eyebrow waiting for her to continue. Although she was ice, I could see flame delved in her eyes.

She stood up and slowly trekked back to the hag's house. She stopped suddenly, but didn't turn around knowing I would hear her just fine from where I was standing.

"I'm going to try my best to always remember her. My memories won't be taking from me without difficulty. Goodnight, Mr. Hiei." I watched her until she made it into the house. I stopped to think about what she said. _I won't forget._

Hn. Foolish. And I flitted away to clear my thoughts and get back to training. I wasn't bleeding enough from my wounds.

**Well there you guys go. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**-I"veGoneMad**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**Again thanks sooooooooooooo much to those who have taken the time to read and review. I love you guys so much. I really appreciate it and keep them coming. Without further ado on with the drabble.**

**Drabble Four: Taking Over**

I was relaxing in the tree near Kurama's window after training from this morning. It was dark now. Everyone was once again at the hag's house for tonight trying not to forget. I just wanted silence for now. It was nearing midnight, and the stupid girl was still running through my mind. Right after I had met with my sister earlier, I went straight to the private clearing where I trained. My hands behind my head, and one leg propped over the other. My eyes closed. Silence. Something I yearned for immensely.

Though this peace did not last long. I sensed the annoyingly familiar presence that laid herself down a few feet away from me. I then took note of a change in her position. She was on her side. Hands clasped together as her head was supported in her arms. Her energy was unstable. She was trying desperately to hold herself together. Her breathing slightly uneven. I refused to look at her. I had enough on my mind.

"Hiei...," she whispered.

Great she was in that mood to talk. We only had a few past encounters like this. The other times we met it was always quiet. We would both lay down and not speak. We would just look at the sky or have our eyes closed and just dream for once. This was the only time I'd allow her to get so near. Just like this, she was moderately tolerable.

"Hiei..," she gasped out. I inwardly flinched. Her voice. Her voice sounded desperate. It sounded like she was barely clinging to life. Something was wrong, but I paid no mind. It wasn't my problem. My eyes remained closed, waiting for her to continue...but she never did. I finally opened my eyes and turned to see...

Nothing...

She had disappeared. If her scent still wasn't in the wind, I would have thought this all a dream.

I shook my head of the memory. It aggravated me to no end. I was curious if I could feel the memories slip away from me, however no matter how hard I tried to catch it taking my memories, she still managed to slick her way through.

I stood up from my position on the tree and flitted toward Genkai's house. None of this was my concern anyway. I almost welcomed the strip of my memories just to rid myself of the woman's face. I was anxious to see if the others were feeling similar to the way I was. I walked toward the house and sniffed. Everyone was there, but a new scent entered my nostrils. It wrapped around me almost trapping in some way. Unpleasant was my initial thought. I casually walked up to the door. My boots making the old wooden boards creak beneath my feet, not caring if I made noise. I slowly slide the door open.

"Hiei" they all said my name. It almost made my ears bleed. "Hey buddy your late. You missed me beating the crap out of Kuwabara," the cocky detective laughed. Strange, he was cheery tonight.

"You cheated Urameshi I want a rematch," the ugly one retorted. His face covered in bloodied lumps and bruises.

I still stood at the door quirking a brow at the exchange. "Yet you failed to kill him detective. The only thing you have achieved is you found a way to make your ugly friend even more ugly."

"Why, you...shut it half-pint. You and me right now." He stood up ready for a fight. His fists protruded out around his face.

I tuned him out at this point and surveyed the room. The detective's mate, Yukina, and the oaf's sister merely laughed at the antics. The grandma was watching that box with moving pictures and Kurama was reading a useless human book. I closed my eyes about to enter and go to my usual spot to practice control of my energy when I felt a presence in front of me. I opened my eyes and there she was.

So, I first thought, this is where that disgusting smell is coming from. "Hey guys settle down. I made some lemonade." The voice already made me want to stick my sword through my foot.

"Thanks Sora", they all responded with a strange familiarity.

Sora. I narrowed my red orbs at her. Was this the new ferry girl? She was tall, though not as tall as the ugly one's sister. Thin and was wearing the traditional garments of Rekai, but it was purple with a blue ribbon. Her hair was a forest green and her eyes a light tan color. I noticed something was wrong with her. Her aura wasn't right. It was off. I glanced at Kurama. His eyes never leaving my form. I ignored him, and was still scrunching up the new girl in front of me. Her scent was burning my nose. And now all I could hear was this rupturing noise inside my head.

This was suffocating. I turned to leave when a hand dared to land on my arm and tighten its grip. "Hey where are you going? You just got here. Why don't you just sit down and relax Hiei."

Sora smirked at me and I glared at her. I didn't like the way she said my name. She acted like we knew each other this whole time. Like long life friends. She was sorely mistaken if she thought I was going to play this game as a fool. I **hate** games. I looked at her eyes and something was amiss. I knew it. Her eyes were swirling. My Jagan glowed under the white wrap refusing to let her in.

Her eyes held surprise for a moment and then she smiled again. "Well isn't this both interesting and a problem," she whispered under her breath.

I clenched my teeth and only glared more. My fangs growing somewhat and digging into the flesh inside my lip. I swiftly took her wrist and sent the limb backward spraining it. She gasped and everyone got quiet though my attention wasn't on them. That's right I thought. We are **not** friends.

"Touch me again", I whispered lowly. My voice bleeding with wretchedness "and I'll break every bone in your damn body and guarantee I will laugh at your expense." Then I left…but not until after I slammed the door in her face. I ran clenching my hand around the hilt of my sword. Greedy with bloodlust just from this encounter. Only then did I realize, I still remember that blue haired ferry girl.

**There you have it folks. Let me know what you think. Let me know if I should continue or not.**

**-I'veGoneMad**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to all of you who believe in this story. Thanks for all the support.**

**Special thanks to:**

**oblivion, strawberry9506, ReaperDemon, Kaleia, Chimaira009, sKyLaR KnIgHt, botan3hiei, Feather's Shadow, Anon, AlleluiaElizabeth, fairhannabi, Black Diamond07.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Drabble Five: Frustratingly Noisy**

The new ferry girl arrived late last night and what the blue haired woman said was true. Everyone had forgotten the girl. It was midnight that I finally realized, I was the only one that remembered the blue haired idiot. It was like she simply vanished and never existed. Even Kurama was clearly not bothered by it which in turn distracted me. I flitted toward the hags house and there she was. Sora was her name. She had a mission for us.

The sounds grading on my nerves, as she was explaining our next case. I couldn't care less. Just another mission to perform for my probation or face limbo Her aura, her smell, was foul to my sensitive nose. This girl...I took a breath, her scent still reeking, was sickening to me.

My Jagan glowed. It protected my thoughts from others. I cringed at her voice. At least the loud mouth didn't cover herself in whatever those bottles were called...perfume? This new girl smelled of different men and her scent was too sweet. The idiot smelled more subtle, somehow smelled of home, Makai. I would never admit it, but somehow I think she knew. Sneaking small smiles in my direction whenever the whole group was brought together.

"You coming Hiei." The detective broke my thoughts. I strapped my sword tighter to my waist and put on my cloak. My mouth set to a firm hard line. My patience was starting to thin fast and not even I knew the cause. My head was pounding and screams kept pressing into my mind. My temper was something I needed to work on controlling and it didn't help today was extremely lacking. This new girl didn't settle well with me and my instincts were screaming at me to do something. I didn't know what.

"Hiei", Kurama called to me. I turned to him a brow raised in question. "I would advise not to act rash. I know you don't prefer to be close to anyone, but think before you act please. Wouldn't want you to go to prison because you couldn't control your temper with Sora. Remember she is from Spirit World. Any damage to her being could lead to dire consequences."

I grunted in response and continued on. "Don't be concerned with me Kurama, mind yourself." I wrapped the bonds around my arm. The dragon getting restless.

"Of course", he smiled but then held a look of curiousness. "I don't doubt you, Hiei. Just a friendly suggestion. Though you did act strangely last night with Sora. Did something happen to you two previously before meeting at Genkai's? May I ask what it was"?

I ignored him. The fox should know better than to ask questions that don't concern him. He was prying and I still had to hold my temper in check, including with him at times. A leading afterthought kept bugging me with Kurama's last statement. So not only did they forget, this girl really planted new memories of herself taking the place of the loudmouth. Again for some reason, my instincts were screaming at me, and I urged to later find a cause...and a way to quiet the noise.

**Hope you guys like the installment. The new drabble will be up soon. You know how to get it. Just review and let me know. Love ya.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yahoo...Hey everyone. Thanks again for all the excellent feedback. Love you guys. Here...to feed your hungry appetites of reading.**

**Drabble Six: Suddenly I See**

My sword swiftly cut down my enemy. The demon's blood landed on my face but I did not care. I craved seeing how the blade sliced through flesh so easily. Splitting apart masses of soft tissue and cracking through even the toughest of armor. I looked around seeing how the rest of my so-called allies were handling the situation. Everyone was fighting there own brush of demons. Simple lower B class demons.

The detective's sprit gun brushed past me and decimated the oncoming threat. This was a undemanding mission. Strictly enter and steal an artifact that was once stolen from Rekai centuries ago. It was left behind when the lords of this castle vanished. Kurama finished the last batch of demons and we obtained the artifact.

"Good job guys. I knew you could do it." I inwardly cringed as I killed off the last pathetic piece of trash. **She** was still here. I turned to her. My eyes darkening a sick blood color. I licked my lips tasting the blood from my enemy on my tongue. I sheathed my sword away and licked some of the gore off my fingertips, the oaf eyeing me like he was going to be sick. Satisfying.

"Thanks Sora. I knew we could handle this", Yusuke cracked his knuckles.

"Yea especially since we beat the tournament together. I feel like everything is going to be easy now", why did the ugly one always make impractical comments.

"Hn. Don't be conceited fool. You still need to practice your sword techniques along with keeping your spirit stick up to spar. Kurama had to aid you at one point during battle." I crossed my arms across my chest. "If someone stronger does happen to pass by, we can't afford to keep babysitting you."

The ugly dimwit stormed over to me. "Shut it shrimp. You know what; you have been really picking on me lately. You better knock it off or I'm going to stick my sword up your..."

"I dare you to try it", I flicked my sword out of its sheath so an inch of the blade could be seen. My adrenaline was still pumping through my veins and I was itching for another fight.

"Hiei", the fox warned.

"Guys let's just return the artifact back to the kid in diapers up stairs and relax for the evening okay." The detective held annoyance in his eyes.

I scoffed and stood from my position. I went to retrieve the artifact. Just a simple necklace at first glance, however, the evil radiating off this thing was indescribable. Most likely from being surrounded by the dark aura which in turn twisting the purity. The new ferry girl opened up a portal and the rest went back. She then walked up to me and held out her hand.

I tossed it to her and went to enter the portal as well. "Hold on Hiei."

I stopped, but didn't turn to her. I wanted to get as far from this slime, which is what I decided to call her. I could just feel her smiling.

"So I was wondering I think we got off on a bad start. Why don't you and I you know go somewhere together? Like how about that awesome lake near Genkai's house? You know the one where we and rest of the gang always go during the summer"?

I finally faced the wench. I was tired of her games. It has been a month since the ferry girl disappeared and I was getting sick and weary of this girl acting like it was her the whole time. She was using memories that didn't belong to her. This thought brought a bad temperament. I fully realized that she had the entire group fooled. Even Kurama. It seemed the only protection I had was thanks to my Jagan. With this I couldn't be swayed.

She still had that smile on her face. She was so sure I would agree. I clenched my teeth and tried to control my irritability.

"You may have the rest of the team fooled but not me." I was stressing every word. The wards on my arm were crackling and crinkling together as the dragon was trying to break free. "You should do what's in your best interest and it's to stay the hell away from me. The only time you should speak is if you have a mission for me."

Her smile only grew. Confidence. "You can't hurt me."

I quickly flitted and grabbed her by the neck. My hands finally getting to feel her flesh beneath my fingertips. Just the thought of knowing and viewing her struggles was enough for now. Though I knew right now, I wouldn't be truly satisfied until I personally saw her blood flow from her body. And I would be the cause. She fell to her knees gasping for breath. I inwardly sneered. Watching her trying to breathe was exhilarating. It's about time she learned her place.

"You want to know more about me." My voice dropping. "Here is just a preview. I don't abide by the same laws as the others. I don't care either way if I stay on this team or not. I won't hesitate to kill you. If I have to go to jail", I paused and cocked my head, "well I am a demon, I have time on my hands." I quickly released her and tossed her as she landed roughly on her back. I deeply enjoyed watching her strive for breath. For the first time, in the month time she has been with us, I saw terror in her eyes and she glared at me. I could only smirk at her discomfort.

I'm not one to be controlled. I turned from her and entered the portal. When I got back to the city I ran to my clearing near the hags house. The woods surrounding area gave me peace of mind. However, today I wouldn't get any of that. I was shaking and my eyes were turning a deeper red. My instincts were getting worse every day it seemed. They were itching for me to do something. I don't recall it ever being this bad. It all started when that stupid loudmouth left.

My eyes widened. My inner demon quieted when I thought of her. It's her fault. I slammed my fist in the bark of a tree knocking it down. She is the reason this dreaded noise was now in my head every damn minute. Her disappearance is what is causing me to almost go crazy with killing everything in my damn path and not be bothered over the consequences. I had enough of this. It is starting to interfere with me. I licked the dried blood that was staining my hands. I knew what I had to do. I had to find that idiot woman wherever she disappeared. My Jagan glowing, I will find her, if only to settle the screaming inside me, attempting to come out...to come out...and...to wipe out everyone.

**Thank You all for reading. It's getting pretty intense. Wonder what Hiei is going to do and what measures he is going to take just to find our favorite bigmouth. Please read and review!**

**I'veGoneMad.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hey everyone. Here is the next installment. Really sorry for the delay, please enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Drabble Seven: Going Under

I stood on the tallest building of this godforsaken city. The wind felt nice though it did nothing to hinder the noise. My instincts were now going haywire and I had to find that stupid ferry girl to make it stop. The more I thought about her the more the tension in my gut decreased. It did nothing for the voices. The voices, the noise only screamed louder in my head.

I took off my headband and my Jagan glowed brightly. She wasn't located anywhere near here. Figures. They were at least smart enough not to hide her directly in the city. The brat probably knew long now that my memories are clearly still intact. He possibly placed the woman in a better location. I could not get a clear read, yet I knew I felt her. She is still at least here in a physical sense. Her emotions and mentality were blocked. There is only one person that would give me the answers I seek. I growled knowing what I must do.

I flitted over to the hags again. Everyone was there for the usual get together and the slime was there. Still smiling that sick smile. I opened the door rather roughly and pulled her to the side.

"We need to talk", I demanded. Not giving her the chance to argue I quickly left to the side of the house.

She smiled and followed. "Finally reconsidered my offer", she grabbed my arm.

I glared at her then smirked. She fell for my trap. I dragged her miles off. Quick. I needed to use my time wisely. My Jagan watching the group to make sure they didn't come after us. If they were curious, the slime would have already given me what information I needed. I threw her against a tree and grabbed her worthless body by the throat. Her tan eyes grew in surprise and my sword was at her neck, leaking blood from it by the slit in her throat. Her kimono shifted down to display the bruises I gave her just days before and I inwardly smiled at that fact.

"Hiei", she stammered. Pathetic. She was already trying ways to save herself. She was beyond saving in my eyes.

"Shut up", I commanded. I leaned in closer so we were mere inches apart."Tell me where **she** is." My voice was darker, held malicious intent. I wasn't going to play her games. My Jagan glowed to watch the team to make sure they wouldn't interfere until I had my information.

"Is it this girl, Botan"? I squeezed my grip and she choked. I didn't like how she was using the loudmouth's name. "She's gone remember. She isn't coming back. I'm here now. Though how you managed to block the memories suppression surprises me."

I pulled back and slammed her against the bark once more. Scratching her and part of her kimono tore.

"Enough of your antics. Now tell me where that blue haired loudmouth is and I'll be quick in dealing with you."

She coughed as blood slipped out. She managed to still look smug and quirked an eyebrow. "Oh, tell me. Did you two have a fling? I saw her memories of **you with her**. If you did, you then damned yourselves. You both would die. Those laws are sacred. What would everyone think knowing that their precious ferry girl gambled with a demon?"

The voices were just telling me to rip this girl limb from limb. I didn't know why I wanted to see this girl suffer so but I craved the picture of watching her scream.

I dropped the girl and she fell. I then pierced her shoulder with my sword as the blade pinned her to the tree. She screamed harshly and I cocked my head to the side mesmerized by her blood running down and into the dirt below.

"Are you crazy", she rasped.

"You're mistaken if you think I care about that idiot woman. If anything, she was an annoyance I just had to tolerate. I despise her. However, I find myself loathing you more. Now tell me, I won't ask again." I then took my sword out of her shoulder and this time she held in her scream. Pity.

She then actually started to laugh. She licked her bloody lips. "The team is on their way. They think you betrayed them. They are going to come after you", she gasped.

I nearly sighed in annoyance. "Hn. So be it. As for your well-being. Well it will be awhile before they actually show up. Ten minutes to be precise."

I grabbed her, shoved my sword though her stomach, and held her. Seeing her face cringe in pain was enough for me...for now. "Now open a portal to Rekai and make it fast." I twisted the sword a bit and she screamed loud. Finally, I got to hear it her scream. To me it was the most enlightening sound.

She lifted her hand and did, as I demanded. The loud-mouthed woman appeared in my mind again. I had to find her. I stopped to pause for a moment. Shocked on how **desperate** I spat out the word with distaste and vain. I confirmed to myself that it was only to quiet the loud noise and to settle my inner demon. I then grabbed the slime, pulled the sword out, and watched as she fell. I then grabbed her ankle and dragged her with me. I stepped through the small portal, determined to find the ferry girl that smelled of home and to quiet the noise.

**Quick preview of the upcoming Drabble: Botan will make an appearance in this one sorry for the long dramatic wait though the idea was to build suspense.**

**Please Read and Review. Any suggestions or input is graciously appreciated. **

**-I'veGoneMad.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the drabble you all have been waiting for. I know this story has been on hold but here is the next drabble. I'm so sorry for the wait. I now nothing I say will make it up to you but I am truly sorry. Just kind of been stuck with this. Well no further ado. Get reading and let me know what you think. All reviews greatly appreciated. **

**Drabble 8: Catatonic**

I jumped down from the portal with the useless slime in tow. She was near faint, but I made sure she could still talk. I twisted the sword slightly and she screamed in pain. I had to make sure she was still with me. I wouldn't want her to miss a single second of her agony, which sedated my demon. The torture I put her through was plenty worth it. I could feel my energy swirling around me as the darkness was sweeping through my entire being and I welcomed it.

I looked down the darken hallway. "Where is she being held?" She couldn't speak, I took care of that problem. I was beyond recognizing mercy the few I gave it too. She messed with my temper for too long with no consequence so I had to make up for lost time. Her losing her tongue made it worth it.

She struggled but managed to point down the hall in a corridor. I grabbed the ferry girls limp ankle and dragged her with me, leaving a trail of blood. I cared not if they found out soon I was here. It no longer mattered to me. The more steps I took down the hall the more the noise seemed to get louder. It screeched inside of me feeling like it was going to burst through my stomach to escape.

I reached the end. There was a door with wards wrapped around it. I turned to the slime. "In here"? She barely made a nod and I slung her across the wall. The worthless trash landed with a dull thud, finally passing out.

I looked at the wards. This is what was keeping me from tracking her easier with my Jagan. I went to turn the doorknob but it repelled me back. I clenched my teeth. I had no time for this. I was already about to break.

I grabbed hold of the knob and it crackled in my hand. The dragon auras spirit energy trailing across the door and leaving the wards to burn. The invisible chains breaking. The screams now roaring louder inside my head. Raging, screeching, ready to be released. It nearly brought me to my knees.

The door then blasted open and a cloud of dust and smoke rose. I shielded my eyes until it cleared and stepped through the door. The screams silenced to a dull hymn.

And there she was...

Sitting in a plain wooden beat up chair. Her eyes were open but weren't really seeing. They were the plain dull gray when she first announced she was leaving. She was thin. Her skin was always pale but now it was sickly. Her hair I realized was shorter. Much shorter. The ends of her hair barely touch her shoulders. She is wearing a cream dress with thin straps. The dress reached to the beginning of her knees. A light colored purple silk robe covered her and one of the edges slipped off her thin shoulder. On her feet were plain white socks.

I slowly walked to her. Not even my boots made noise against the white marble floors. I scrunched her up as my eyes trailed across her body, not leaving an inch of her unchecked. That's when I observed scars marks. Small, hardly noticeable, but they were there. I glared and my hands turned to fists. Scar marks. Scattered across her body.

Damn it I inwardly cursed. They damaged her. I cocked my head, noticing something in the corner of her mouth. Something was awkward. I carefully and slowly grabbed her chin between my forefinger and thumb. She didn't even flinch when I touched her. No sign of movement. Her mind obviously elsewhere.

I turned her head to the right and my eyes widened. For the first time in my long life already, I was shocked at what I saw. It was ragged, however barely there, you still could see the mark if anyone were to look. A long gash in her skin. Starting from the corner of her lip to the middle of her cheek. A half smile. Almost mocking really. My fangs grew from my mouth. Was this where she was for the past month and none of us knew. Torment. Is this what the noise I was hearing? Her inner screams. I've seen enough. My temper was finally unleashing and nothing could stop it. I cut the bonds holding the blue haired girl to the chair as she fell forward. I caught her.

"Woman", I hissed angrily. Still no sign of her moving.

Damn it I cursed again.

"Woman", I shouted louder. "I demand you to snap out of it." I took her by the shoulders and shook her, harshly. Her blue hair swiveling over her shoulders. "Idiot woman, I order you to wake up." Still nothing.

I took off my Jagan wrappings and looked into her mind. Blank. I grabbed her face in my hand. My nails were lengthen slightly, scratching her face. What could I say that would make her respond. Threaten her? "You better wake up ferry girl...wake up", I closed my eyes, my voice dark, "or I **kill** everyone."

"She won't wake up." Damn that slime. I released the ferry girl and she slide to the floor.

I picked up the slime by her neck. "Start talking", I seethed in a deadly whisper. The slime was speaking to me telepathically.

She laughed until I stuck my sword through her stomach and it was the only thing holding her up. She coughed up blood and it landed on me but I didn't care. Past caring for anything. "How do you think I got her memories? She is nothing now. She just has to disappear forever now. You won't be able to get her back. You have to kill me and we both know your threats are noth..."her eyes widened and turned to a dull gray. I dropped her, slipping my sword from her throat. She fidgeted, barely hanging on.

"I hate to repeat myself," I replied dully. Her eyes dulling. "I don't care. I'm a demon. It seems you failed to have noticed this fact. I'm a selfish creature."

I then walked to the girl and held her head in my hands. This better work. My Jagan was creating the memories for her. Trying to delicately put everything back.

All of a sudden, she gasped and blinked. She gasped almost choking. Her eyes fully open now, however her eyes were still a dull gray. Nevertheless, they had life in them this time. She sat up on her own, an arm going across her stomach. She turned to me and her eyes held confusion.

"Hiei"...her voice cracked. I didn't know why but I took a breather. The noise finally silenced for now.

I closed my eyes and opened them. Fool. She was smiling again. Like nothing even happened. Did she even remember what took place?

"Hey, stranger, what brings you here? She still had her smile on her face. It was soft and subtle. I couldn't help but glare at her. I wasn't going to say the words that appeared in my mind just then. I would never say them ever. I would keep them hidden and deal with them later to be rid of them. I would never speak it.

Brainless as always.

_Hey stranger, what brings you here?_

_You do...you impudent woman._

Then the sirens went off...

**YAY! Finally Botan is back with us. I know it has been a long run. Please Read and Review.**


End file.
